


If people only knew...

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Christmas collection 2020 [7]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Blow Job while streaming, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Orange is supposed to join Chuck's Christmas stream... Maybe he's already there? On his knees...
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Series: Christmas collection 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040942
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	If people only knew...

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I just took my christmas series a little... Further.

„Well.. let’s get the stream started..“ Chuck mumbled after going live on Twitch the night before christmas.   
Behind him there was a fully decorated tree and next to him a table with fancy cookies and other sweet treats and some beverages. 

He was asking himself _why_ he was doing this. 

The stream quickly filled with viewers and he smiled and babbled away. He had already drowned a couple shots beforehand. Currently he had a apple margarita next to him.

 _„Isn’t Orange supposed to be there?“_ Someone asked in the chat.

„Yeah… Orange… will join in a bit. Just like Walter he is something _special_ …“ Chuck smiled.

If people only knew…

  
Orange was already there. Kneeling in between Chuck’s legs, his lips tightly wrapped around Chuck’s cock. 

Chuck did his best to keep himself from moaning when Orange started playing with his balls, squeezing them carefully. He looked so damn good with a cock stuffed into his throat. 

  
Chuck casually started NBA 2k20, his eyes kept wandering down to his boyfriend. His cheeks were slightly blushed, his lips stretched and glossy. While the game was still loading he dropped a hand down, burying it in the blonde’s hair to push him a little further down. 

For more than ten minutes Chuck just played some basketball, answering various questions while his boyfriend was still sucking his dick like a mad man.   
Chuck, knowing that he was about to cum down Orange’s throat just muted himself in time. 

  
He took a few deep breaths before unmuting himself once again.   
„Sorry… uh.. Walter just made a mess on the floor… I’ll be back in a few.“ He quickly said and abruptly ended the stream. 

Orange smirked at him from below the desk. „Walter? _You_ made a mess…“ He chuckled, licking drops of cum from his lips.  
„I couldn’t tell them _I_ made a mess by cumming down your delicious throat.“ Chuck smirked and pulled up his pants. „Get up and let’s get that stream back up.“

Orange did what he was told, sitting down next to Chuck and watched his boyfriend start the stream once again.   
„Guess who decided to show up…“ Chuck said after the first couple people joined.

  
_„Haha Orange looks like he just got fucked.. hair all messy and his cheeks are glowing…“_ someone wrote in the chat and both men bursted into laughter.

  
„Nah…“ Orange said and ran his hand through his hair to fix it. „Alcohol and stairs, baybee.“ 

If people only knew…

**Author's Note:**

> Note to myself: change your god damn twitch name, your boy knows about shit ;-p


End file.
